


The Age of Chaos

by ym4yum1



Series: 'Un-inspired' by Avengers: Age of Ultron [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chaos Magic, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Romance, Spoilers, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ym4yum1/pseuds/ym4yum1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanted the Avengers to experience loss, to face the sins of their past. So I confronted them with their failures, addictions, mistakes… and an army of Ultron robots." (Scarlet Witch, Avengers: The Children's Crusade) </p><p>A different look upon the events of Avengers: Age of Ultron. SPOILERS.<br/>Wanda's hex made them lose an important part of themselves… changing reality. Romanogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue – Theta Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers** : All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines and context from Marvel Movies, TV Shows, Cartoons & Comics.  
>  **Warning** : SPOILERS/Lines from Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015).
> 
>  **Author's Note** : After watching Avengers: Age of Ultron, I left the theater very upset and disappointed. The plot felt somehow incomplete and disconnected, and the movie seemed like a sum of parts – too many of them, even for a die-hard Marvel fan like me. They also simply forgot some characters' development in the previous movies, not to mention the connections with the TV show Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., with the adorable Phil Coulson. It was definitely a step back in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), and it didn't make sense to me. Why would Marvel ignore their own amazing universe? Why?
> 
> Here is the most simple theory: maybe, this whole chaotic cartoonist episode took place in another reality, a parallel universe, created by some crazy person… Yeah, let's put the blame on the Scarlet Witch.
> 
> So, this is my take on the whole story. The anguish and distress reflected in this piece are definitely a match for the feelings I experienced while watching the movie. First, I'm stitching together some of the unmentioned stories and events, hoping to fill in some of the blanks. The sequence doesn't really matter too much, but I'm trying my best to make a connection between them all. That was what the movie was supposed to do, right? Anyway, I've been struggling with myself about whether to include this whole prologue or not. As I said before, too many missing information in one messy plot. Feel free to tell me what's not clear and I'll try to answer it… if I can. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please, talk to me.

* * *

  **Prologue – Theta Protocol**

* * *

Located in a secluded valley in Eastern Europe, the small nation of Sokovia had always struggled with war and strife. Born in this conflicted environment, the twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff were orphaned at age ten, when a shell produced by Stark Industries collapsed their apartment building. Facing all kinds of difficulties, they grew up very protective of each other, and with a deep grudge against Tony Stark.

Meanwhile, Hydra continued to grow secretly as a parasite inside S.H.I.E.L.D., with its plans to global domination. One of their leaders, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, had Loki's Scepter stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D., and smuggled it into his Sokovian undisclosed base, among other Chitauri artifacts. His top scientist, Dr. List, managed to harness the alien's technology to create new weapons and advanced robotics. But Strucker wanted more. Several Sokovian citizens were recruited as volunteers to human experimentation, with the promise to get power to protect their country against the oppressive government. Sadly, all the tests subjects died, after long exhausting hours of testing, submitted to the Scepter's power.

Until the Maximoff twins. Besides being the only survivors, they also became enhanced with superhuman abilities – Pietro achieved super-speed and Wanda obtained mental powers like telekinesis, and mind manipulation. Calling them 'miracles', Strucker began to indoctrinate and train them as weapons. Young and inexperienced, the twins were led to believe that the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. represented the foreign forces that had been destroying their homeland.

On the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, after the battle of New York, Earth's Mightiest Heroes had gone on separate ways.

Keeping his normal pattern of compartmentalization, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury activated the top secret Project T.A.H.I.T.I. that used alien origin drugs to bring Agent Phil Coulson back to life.

Thor took Loki back to Asgard as prisoner, before embarking on a journey to bring peace to the Nine Realms, which ended up with him defeating the Dark Elves. Declining his birthright of becoming the next king, he came back to Earth, where he reestablished a relationship with Jane Foster. Unbeknownst to Thor, Loki had used his shapeshifting powers to take Odin's place at the Asgardian throne.

In Malibu, Tony was suffering from PTSD, and was working nonstop to build the Iron Legion – an army of Iron Man suits that could be remotely controlled by JARVIS. In a very disturbed solo path, he faced terrorist attacks orchestrated by the Mandarin, who was a cover for the evil organization Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.), led by Aldrich Killian. Tony was helped by of his longtime friend Colonel James Rhodes, and his girlfriend Pepper Potts, defeating Killian and saving U.S. President Matthew Ellis' life. After another near-death experience, Iron Man decided for a temporary retirement, destroying all his armors, before undergoing surgery to remove the arc reactor from his chest.

Clint Barton was also a victim of a severe trauma. While mind-controlled by Loki, he had attacked and killed some of his co-workers. Taking a leave of absence, he went back home, to his secret farm, and found solace with his wife Laura, and two children, Cooper and Lila.

Without her best friend and partner Hawkeye, Black Widow teamed up with Captain America, who joined S.H.I.E.L.D., becoming Fury's new elite team. No surprise, since the soldier and the spy had already been paired together from the start, fighting against the army of outer space. Over the following two years, Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers' working relationship evolved to a more of an intimate friendship. Their connection was severely tested, but strengthened, when they discovered that the agency had been infiltrated by Hydra. To make things worse, they were labeled traitors, and hunted down by the Winter Soldier. In a coordinated mission with Fury, Maria Hill and Sam Wilson, the Avengers duo exposed Hydra's secrets to the world, and destroyed Project Insight – three heavily armed, satellite-linked Helicarriers, which were set to kill millions of people at once.

Since S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets had been exposed as well, Black Widow's past became public. Feeling compromised, Natasha took a time off to rethink her life.

Followed by his new loyal partner Sam, Steve went searching for the Winter Soldier, hoping to save his best friend Bucky. The most cruel reality was that, back in the 40s, James Barnes had somehow been recovered and revived by Hydra, who had turned him into the brainwashed cybernetic assassin.

However, labeled as a terrorist organization by the U.S. government, S.H.I.E.L.D. was tore apart between loyal operatives and Hydra's. Underground, Fury appointed Coulson to be the director of the new agency, which he was in charge to rebuild.

Worldwide, the feelings of insecurity grew stronger, echoing Tony's internal demons. Immediately, the billionaire hired Hill, and started to privatize world security.

Leaving any personal projects behind, the Avengers were re-assembled at the restored tower, turned into their Headquarters, and started to train and work together.

The most reluctant hero of the group, Bruce Banner had a complex path. With one of the worse cases of split personalities, the shy doctor and the angry monster had always hated each other, living in a constant internal battle for supremacy over their common body. The scientist found his place working closely with Tony, in several high-tech projects. The big guy, however, that was a completely different story. Possessing just a little of Bruce's memory and a child-like personality, Hulk was growing progressively resentful of being limited. Bruce's past technique of remaining constantly angry wasn't working anymore, as Hulk became reluctant to transform back. The risks were too high for anyone near him.

As a master of psychological manipulation, Black Widow devised a strategy to tame the Hulk, in order to make him an effective and safe part of the team. Using verbal patterns and body language, she managed to communicate with him subconsciously, calming him down – the successful technique was dubbed Hulk-lullaby.

The Avengers were a symbol of hope, while vanquishing Hydra around the globe.

Working in the shadows, the new S.H.I.E.L.D. continued to pursue the threats that weren't big enough to demand the superheroes' attention, or the news, while Hill acted as a secret connect point between the two teams. After destroying an enemy base in the Arctic, Coulson discovered the location of Loki's Scepter, at the last Hydra cell. He sent the coordinates to Hill, informing that he also had the backup plan ready, in case they need it – the reformed first Helicarrier, also known as the Theta Protocol.

That would be the culmination of the job Captain America had given his life for, in 1945.

Coulson spoke proudly, "Time to bring in the Avengers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **References** :  
> Movies: The Avengers (2012), Iron Man 3 (2013), Thor: The Dark World (2013), Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) & Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015).  
> TV show: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013-2015), Season 1 & 2.  
> Comics: Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude – This Scepter'd Isle (2015).


	2. We have a second enhanced

* * *

**"We have a second enhanced."**  

* * *

**Sokovia, Eastern Europe.**

**Baron Strucker's Research Base.**

Assisted by JARVIS through satellite feed, the Avengers assaulted the last known Hydra cell with efficiency. Even with alien powered weaponry, the enemy forces weren't a match for the well-oiled team of superheroes.

Only Pietro Maximoff's super-speed was able to cause some trouble, distracting Hawkeye long enough for him to be wounded by a stray energy blast.

"We have an enhanced in the field," warned Captain America, after being hit by a blur.

Quickly approaching to check on the archer, Black Widow was worried, "Clint's hit pretty bad, guys. We're gonna need evac."

It didn't take long. After defeating the last group of guards, Thor carried Hawkeye to the jet, while the spy went to calm down the Hulk. Following the mission's prime objective, Iron Man disarmed the energy shield around the fortress, and went looking for Loki's Scepter.

Inside the base, Captain America confronted Baron Strucker. Among all the atrocities Hydra had been known for, the soldier would first stand against the illegal human experimentation, "How many are there?"

The answer, however, came faster than Captain America could expect, when Wanda Maximoff appeared from a dark corner and hit him…

* * *

Everything stopped… as if frozen in time…

A red, glowing fog engulfed Steve, paralyzing him completely, and a searing pain ran through his strong toned muscles. There was a woman behind him, but he couldn't discern her face. Her intentions, however, were evident, as he felt her mind inside his, with a simple command, ' _Surrender_.'

However, that wasn't a word in the Captain's vocabulary, and he continued to fight hard, trying to free himself from that invisible field force. Despite his impressive strength, it wasn't an easy task. In an endless battle of willpower, the more she pressed, the more he resisted and was crushed back. Nonetheless, the answer in the super-soldier's mind was crystal clear, ' _Never_.'

After a brief while, the pressure ceased, but not the grip, and he still was unable to move. Outlined by a red light, a ghostly woman form appeared before him, sounding very frustrated, "Tell me Captain America… Do you never know fear?"

Reaching out, she touched his chest, and it burnt, like she was sucking the life out of him. Never before in his long life had Steve experienced such excruciating agony. A growl caught in his throat, when she held what looked like a ball of white blueish light, which seemed to have been extracted from inside him.

"So predictable," she said with despise, before smashing it and throwing it down, "Love is for souls, not bodies."

The emptiness he felt was overwhelming and the pain hit him like a wave… as if he was the one being torn into pieces. But the really terrifying shock came next, when he saw the broken ball transform itself into yet another feminine form, which was lying on the ground below him.

Fear. Deep, utter fear and despair consumed him entirely, as he recognized her.

Always the protector, Steve didn't hesitate. Summoning his last strength, the super-soldier broke free from captivity, and jumped by her side, as a huge explosion of light left him blind.

"Natasha," he panted, holding the unresponsive spy between his aching body and indestructible shield. His hands were still trembling due to his intense effort, as he tried to feel a heartbeat.

In the center place, two energy bolts were crashing against each other, in an exquisite soundless ballet of red and white lights, making it impossible for him to see anything or anyone.

Even so, Steve was solely focused on the unconscious woman in his arms. He feared for her safety, more than anything in the entire world. Her needs would surpass his own, and he dragged their battered bodies to a cornered wall behind them. Using his shield to block the brightness, he took off his fingerless gloves to better check her for wounds, but thankfully he found none, nor any sign of blood. Her pulse was weak, as her breathing, but she was alive.

Holding her even closer, he begged, "Please, wake up."

Another blast of light filled the place, and for a brief moment it looked like the white one had won the visual dispute. Then, everything vanished at once, except for the two Avengers.

Blinking slowly, Steve tried to adapt his eyes to the sudden darkness, when he heard Natasha coughing softly. Relieved, he breathed, "Thank God."

Recognizing the comforting warmness of the soldier's body and the soothing sound of his voice, the spy woke up quietly. After being partners for so long, it wasn't a new situation for her. Not that she would ever admit it out loud, but there was something familiar about the way he manhandled her – like no one else would ever dare. Because he did it so naturally, unceremoniously, as if she was part of him and he would do anything to keep her safe.

"Steve?"

"Yes, Nat, I'm here," he cupped her face gently, asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Not sure…" Opening her confused green eyes, she noticed his erratic breathing and the tension of his hold, and whispered, "What's wrong with the lights?"

"Long story," he sighed.

Placing her hand upon his chest, she felt the holes in his uniform and gasped, "Are you hurt? What happened?"

"It's okay," he shook his head, "There was another enhanced."

But she knew him too well and needed to check for herself. Trying to straighten up, she felt her whole body hurting badly, and complained, "Damn… Don't tell me that the Hulk hit me."

Instantly upset, he exclaimed, "He did what?"

"Kidding. But it feels like he did. It hurts to think."

The Captain tried contact his team a few times, before saying, "The communication is down. Did you get hit or something?"

"I really don't remember. Maybe some paralyzing dart… I feel dizzy."

With his back resting on the stone wall, Steve kept his hold on her, using his shield as support. "Don't worry, I got you," he reassured with a shy smile.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in the fortress, a cell, I guess."

"How? I was walking back to the Quinjet… Where did you find me?"

"I was talking to Strucker when some kind of force field caught me. And that's the strange part… you just appeared in front of me."

"You mean like teleported?"

"Maybe," he breathed heavily, before replying, "Honestly, everything looked more like a freaky nightmare, but since you're here it doesn't feel so bad."

"So, that's your secret dream? Me in your arms in a dark room?" she wouldn't miss the chance to tease him, "Very smooth."

"See? It can't be real," he chuckled, thankful for the darkness that was hiding his blushing face.

"Well, it hurts too much to be a group hallucination," she gave him a small laugh.

"Agreed. Just give me a minute, and I'll get us out of here."

They remained quiet for a moment, relishing on each other's presence, and gathering strength to move. Whatever this was, they knew they would solve it… together.

But the peaceful moment was interrupted when a faint light started to grow up in the center place. In just a few seconds, a tall cloaked man appeared floating above the floor, surrounded by a glowing white mist, and he spoke calmly, "Captain Rogers, Ms. Romanoff. Please, do not worry. I am a friend."

Despite their exhaustion, the Avengers duo became instantly alert. Steve kept his shield in front of Natasha, who fought her own pain to hold her gun.

"Do we know you?" the Captain asked firmly.

"We had not met yet, in this time. I am Doctor Stephen Strange."

The soldier frowned, "This time?"

"Your name was on Project Insight's target list," Natasha remembered, "Hydra listed you as a potential threat."

"Yes. I owe you two my life. You do not need to fear me."

Puzzled by Strange's translucent image, the spy asked, "What are you? A ghost? Are we dead?"

"No, you're not. I am a practitioner of the mystic arts, a sorcerer, and I have achieved master level. I came from the future to help you. And these are our astral projections."

"You mean like an out-of-body experience," Natasha added dryly and Strange nodded.

But Steve protested, "What's this place? You have no right to detain us."

"I imagine that this must be confusing, but please, hear me out. The astral plane is a metaphysical dimension layered on top of the one in which you live. I've cast a spell for your safety. No one can harm you here."

The light emanating from Strange was now illuminating the small place, which was slowly transforming into a cozy living room of a wooden cabin. The soldier and the spy looked at each other, as they found themselves placed in a large couch. After meeting Thor, nothing was really too surprising, besides, the duo had no other choice than to play along. Always working in synchrony, Steve lowered his shield as Natasha rested her gun.

The sorcerer continued his explanation, "There are powerful forces that control the universe – some of them are beyond human comprehension. But everything must be kept in equilibrium, otherwise, Chaos will prevail. Unfortunately, the magics have been molested in an attack aimed at you, Captain. I am truly sorry I could not be here to stop this before it started."

Remembering what just had happened, Steve questioned, "Are you talking about the woman who hit me with energy blasts?"

"Yes. A young woman named Wanda Maximoff, who will be known as the Scarlet Witch. She's a good person, with a tragic past, whose heart was filled with hate and fear. Unfortunately, she sided with dark forces."

"Hydra," the soldier replied with concern, "What did they do to her?"

"Wanda was submitted to an alien force, which unlocked her latent powers with catastrophic results. Her hex power wasn't earned through spirituality. It was given to her without understanding of its consequence. And the worst of them all is the Chaos Magic." Strange paused for a moment, and his voice became even somber, "Can you understand the delicate mindset of a woman, a person, who has control over reality? It means that reality controls her. Imagination becomes the enemy. Structure disappears. Reality, eventually, as she knows it, starts to slip away. Elude her. Blur. Drama, conflict, tragedy. They become excuses to change the world to fit the image she has for it. There's a great possibility that she may not even be aware of what she is doing."

"Wait a minute. You're saying that some wicked witch created a chaotic reality?" Natasha couldn't sound more skeptical, "Very appropriate."

"I'm sorry, Doctor Strange. But none of this make any sense," Steve was also suspicious.

"I know it is difficult for you to comprehend the true nature of these attacks. But the fact is that she broke you two."

"Us?" Natasha frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Wanda's desire of revenge was set on destroying the Avengers. And you, Captain America, are the most dangerous of them all, because you inspire them. You're their leader. That's why she tried to control you. But your mind is too noble, and your will is the strongest I've ever seen. She was bound to fail."

Natasha smirked, proud of Steve, but he remained still.

"Once Wanda found no darkness, no hidden fears to use against you, the fear of failure consumed her." Strange said melancholically, "Her powers are triggered by her emotions – the stronger the emotion, the more dangerous the power. And that's when she lost control of herself."

Pensively, Steve pondered, "The woman I saw seemed old. But she did ask about my fears."

"The Chaos Magic is an ancient power, and that form was its manifestation, Captain. And that's why you're here, Ms. Romanoff."

"Me?"

"Captain America's courage is legendary, he wouldn't fear for his life…"

Realization hit the spy, and she replied, feeling a bit of guilt, "But he would die protecting any of us…"  _Protecting me_.

"Exactly," the sorcerer answered, as if he was reading her thoughts, "Your relationship is too strong, based on trust, loyalty."

The Captain nodded promptly, and Natasha blinked in a silent agreement. As much as she trusted Clint with her life, Steve was just… more… more reliable, in about everything, no doubt about it.

"The bond you share balances you both and, consequently, keeps the team in harmony. In order for Chaos to succeed, this connection needed to be broken."

"Broken how?" the soldier questioned, "I still don't understand."

Also unsure about all that information, the spy reacted, "And how do you know all this?"

"The magics create a map. I just needed to read it. Clearly, your world is in immediate and grave danger, from a magic force of immense power."

Even though he was trying to processing everything, Steve wouldn't forget their practical needs. "Can't you help us? Alert our team? We need medical assistance, and they can rescue us…"

"You will feel better; it will just take a little time. And I am sorry if I was not clear, but no one can reach you here in the astral plane." Pointing to the wall in front of them, which became transparent like a glass, Doctor Strange explained, "Everybody else is out there."

Perplexed, the soldier and the spy looked at the frozen image before them, which was showing the exact moment Steve was being attacked by Wanda, while talking to Strucker.

Seeing himself out there, the soldier exclaimed, "What is this?"

Natasha questioned with a hint of disappointment, "We're not… real?"

"You both are as real as you see each other."

Definitely upset, Steve asked, "Can't you end this? Send us back?"

"I can't undo what Wanda has done, but I can prevent another misuse of her magic. Farewell."

"Wait!" the soldier yelled, but as quickly as he came, the sorcerer was gone. "Can you believe this…?"

But she pointed to the transparent wall in front of them, saying, "Look!"

More than surprised, Steve and Natasha saw the three people in the frozen scene began to move…

* * *

The red bolt of energy coming from the Scarlet Witch's hand hit Captain America, before she disappeared. Steve fell through the stairs behind him, but climbed them fast, commanding, "We have a second enhanced. Female. Do not engage." After knocking down Hydra's leader, he replied, "Guys, I got Strucker."

Meanwhile, inside the secret lab, among lost Chitauri technology, Tony found Loki's Scepter and reported, "Yeah, I got... something bigger. Thor. I got eyes on the prize."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Wanda first attack was aimed to Steve, even before she confronted Tony with his fears. And I couldn't help but think why didn't she try to control the Avengers leader? It would be the logical approach, right? So… maybe she did. Am I too crazy? I don't know much about Scarlet Witch or Doctor Strange, but reading the comics, I found their connection and the Chaos Magic. I couldn't resist it! Please, check the references.
> 
> Anyway, I'm a hopeless romantic. I don't like drama, I don't even read drama. Yet, here I am, trying to write this, because of that… you know… Ultron! I hope I don't suck too much. There will be two more chapters, I think. Please, talk to me.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews and support, you guys are the best!
> 
> Love you all,
> 
> xoxo Mari
> 
> Ref: Comics: Avengers Vol 1 #503 (2004) "Avengers Disassembled: Chaos" – [Stephen Strange] I am talking to you from the astral plane… a metaphysical dimension layered on top of the one in which you live. (…) Clearly you are in immediate and grave danger from a magic force of immense power. I am truly sorry I could not be here to stop this before it started. (…) But now I see that the magics have been molested in an attack aimed at you. (…) Her "hex" power, it wasn't earned through spirituality. It was given to her without understanding of its consequence. (…) There's a great possibility that she may not even be aware of what she is doing. (…) an orphaned mutant with a sordid, violent past… with powers she did not earn nor can she control… powers she never fully understood. Can you understand the delicate mindset of a woman, a person, who has control over reality? It means reality controls her. Imagination becomes the enemy. Structure disappears. Reality, eventually, as she knows it, starts to slip away. Elude her. Blur. Drama, conflict, tragedy. They become excuses to change the world to fit the image she has for it. (…) A person who lost control of themselves on a deep psychological level. You'd say this sounds like a disturbed person. (…) The magics create a… map.
> 
> Giant-Size Avengers Vol 1 #4 (1975) – [Wanda Maximoff] Love is for souls, not bodies.
> 
> Marvel Triple Action Vol 1 #21 (1974) – [Wanda Maximoff] Tell me Captain America… Do you never know fear?


	3. You could've saved us

* * *

**"You could've saved us."**

* * *

"I got eyes on the prize," Tony reported with satisfaction, while analyzing the engine where Loki's Scepter was plugged into.

Hidden in the darkness behind him, Wanda observed her most hated enemy, before approaching stealthily. This time, her hex had a much subtle effect, giving him an apocalyptic vision…

_As the only survivor of the six Avengers, in a battlefield full of dead bodies, Tony witnessed the Chitauri launching a massive attack against the defenseless Earth. Shaken to the core, he heard Steve's last breath._

_"You… could've… saved… us… Why didn't… you do… more?"_

Still unaware of her presence, Tony woke up from that awful nightmare. Quickly, he summoned the Iron Man's glove, before retrieving the powerful alien weapon.

Arriving at that moment, Pietro stood by his sister, who signaled him to be quiet.

Visibly confused, he asked in a whisper, "We're just gonna let them take it?"

The young woman, however, remained silent, giving the oddest, most enigmatic smile.

* * *

On the astral plane, Steve and Natasha watched through the transparent wall, where a few scenes appeared intercalated… The Avengers were going back to the jet… Iron Man was calling the Iron Legion to take care of the prisoners… and Captain America was speaking with the international authorities.

Unsure about what to think or believe, the spy exclaimed, "What the hell is this? A freaking security monitor?"

"No idea," the soldier shook his head, "But I could feel him… my body… As if he was part of me, except that he was acting on his own."

"Like being controlled by someone else?"

"No… I don't think so," frustrated, he tried to explain, "It was more like on autopilot. I was there, watching everything, but I wasn't doing anything. I couldn't."

"Can you feel him now?"

Steve paused for a minute, before answering, "Yes, but I need to focus."

"It doesn't sound like mind control," she was as puzzled as relieved.

"Yeah, not at all," he took a deep breath, and pondered, "Besides, I could see his thoughts… And he sounded like me, you know? Thinking about the prisoners, the enhanceds… Things I would normally do."

"That's definitely bizarre," she added perplexed, "So, who's the real you?"

Steve opened his mouth to answer promptly, but he didn't know for sure. After a while, looking at his other self on the transparent wall, he turned to her, saying, "You tell me."

Natasha could see uncertainty in his tired blue eyes, and she felt the sincerity in his plea. His honesty was always disconcerting, but without doubt, a proof that he was the man she knew and called friend. She gave him a small bump with her shoulder, in a silent acknowledgement. It was enough for him, and he smiled quietly.

"How about those two enhanced?" she questioned.

"I couldn't see the one who hit us outside. But I glanced at her before she hit me. I think it's the same woman. The ghost one looked like an older version of her. Anyway, they both had that same reddish glowing lights coming from her hands."

Touching his chest, he flinched a little, and she checked his burns with concern, "Are you still in pain?"

"I'll live," he gave her a half-smile, before straightening up to better support her, "How about you?"

Giving him a sideways glance, she smirked, "I'm fine."

Their bodies were still hurting, and their minds were too swamped with images and information, bringing a lot of conflicting emotions. Above all, they felt trapped, and that was a situation that they couldn't simply accept quietly. They wouldn't.

Back to her analysis, Natasha frowned, "Let's forget the whole Chaos Magic for a moment."

"Okay."

"We can assume that those two were the enhanced team, working for Hydra. The guy went outside, but only hit you and Clint, right?"

"As far as I know," Steve concurred.

"The girl attacked you inside the fortress. And then what? Why didn't she stay to protect Strucker? Or why didn't the guy came back to cover them?"

"Strucker was surrendering, probably to protect his secrets. Maybe the enhanceds had orders to distract us, but not engage. Or they thought they could handle us," the soldier pointed out, "Anyway, it was a strategic mistake, since Hydra showed us their most powerful cards, and lost the game."

"I hate smart enemies, but I hate more when they act dumb with no good reason," the spy mocked.

"Yeah, Hydra survived for decades. It was never that easy. Maybe they had a different agenda, and betrayed Strucker when they had a chance."

"They should've escaped though, after you got Strucker, right? But no. She went after Tony, and instead of attacking him, she gave him a vision."

"False images implanted in his mind, some kind of a tragic future," Steve agreed.

"But why? What's their plan? They let us crush Hydra, capture Strucker, and take Loki's Scepter," Natasha rolled her eyes, visibly upset, "I mean, without the suit, Tony is too easy of a target. I would've hit him and took the scepter myself."

"You're so right. Why would Tony walk without the Iron Man suit in an enemy base to begin with? He's reckless, arrogant, but he's never dumb. Even if we had defeated all Hydra forces, we didn't know what kind of traps they could've set, how many enhanceds there were. Tony should've called one of the Iron Legion to keep guard, at least."

"See? And it gets worse. Why didn't Jarvis warn us about someone approaching Tony? That suit has thousands of sensors. A thermal reading, a magnetic field disturbance, air current, whatever. Even if the woman was using something to conceal her presence from Tony, how did she deceive Jarvis? How about the other guy?"

"Doesn't sound right," he said, "And Tony summoned his glove, so they were connected, even through the stone walls."

"Exactly."

"There's something missing in this whole story."

Annoyed, the spy replied sharply, "Logic," and the soldier nodded with disappointment.

They worked so easily together that their trained minds almost thought as one. That was one of the greatest things about their partnership. Their similarities made it all easier, but their differences were what made their bond unique. They had complementary and, therefore, mutually strengthened skills. Together, they were even greater than the sum of their individual selves – very hard to be fooled.

"What about Strange?" he asked reticently.

"Do you believe him?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I… I don't know…" he touched his chest again, clearly sore. "I keep thinking about that ghost… and what she did to me…"

"Tell me."

Averting his eyes, the soldier admitted, "I'm not sure about what was real…"

Sensing his tension, the spy inquired firmly, "Just tell me exactly what you remember."

There she was, staring at him with her beautiful emerald eyes, and he knew he had no escape.  _Be honest with me_ , she had told him, one year ago, back at Sam's house. And no matter what, he would never betray her trust.

Steve told Natasha everything.

"She took me from your heart?" her question was direct, without a hint of irony.

"I… It…" he blushed completely, and gasped, "It looked like…"

Despite his visible embarrassment, Natasha was thinking something entirely different. Her mind had been highly trained to resist at any kind of pressure, and to see things clearly. "So… I'm not… real," she spoke calmly, giving him a chance to slow his racing heart.

"No, of course you are," he contested with urgency, "I know you."

"Of course you do. If I am a product of your imagination, you are picturing me the way you think I am."

The logic in her words was almost irrefutable, but he was still caught up with the awkward situation.

"Relax," the spy reassured, "I'm not gonna tease you now, about any of this, okay? I want to get out of here as much as you."

"Okay," the soldier replied, still a little apprehensive, "Strange said we were real."

" _As we see each other_ ," she quoted the sorcerer.

"What's that mean? What's the bigger plan?"

"Create chaos."

"Yeah, well, it's working." Resting his head on the back of the couch, Steve was feeling completely exhausted. "I don't understand why Tony didn't end up here."

"Thank God," Natasha chuckled.

They both smiled and he whispered, "Told you. Crazy nightmare."

"Can you wake up?"

"Don't know how." The soldier looked at the spy for a moment, and opened a sweet smile, "At least I know why you're here."

"Really?" she smirked.

"Otherwise I would be lost here forever."

"No you wouldn't. We would've looked for you, you know, eventually…"

"You would."

"So… what kind of dreams you had?"

Lowing his head, he sighed, "That's not going away anytime soon…"

She laughed, but continued to tease him.

Although surrounded by a cozy environment, there was something clearly false in the whole atmosphere, except the two of them. Despite the closeness of the intimate embrace, neither of them had the slightest strength – or desire – to break apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than I anticipated, I'm sorry. But I have a dilemma. I started this story to take the movie out of my system, and forget it. Except that to write this, I need to remember the movie. And it doesn't get any better.
> 
> A small detail: this whole scene happened before the movie titles.
> 
> Yes, Tony could've saved us all… from that terrible, flawed plot. If only he had kept the Iron Man suit on and tased Wanda like Clint did! No apocalyptic vision, no need for Ultron, no movie, right?
> 
> I wish I could write this as another fun way for Steve and Natasha to 'watch' the movie (like in Chris Crush). But sadly, I can't. It's too anguishing. I had planned to write it all at once, but it's impossible. I hope you understand. So, I'll try scene by scene, okay?
> 
> I'm posting this 'unbetad', and I'm freaking out about my English mistakes. So, if you see anything wrong, please, PM me! Thank you!
> 
> Thanks for all your words and patience. Pretty please, talk to me.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
> xoxo Mari


	4. My best friend

* * *

**"My best friend would've been a treasured memory."**

* * *

In possession of Loki's Scepter, the Avengers got on board of the Quinjet, and Tony took off immediately. Flying at mach-8, they would be back to the Tower very soon.

Worried, both Steve and Natasha went to check on Clint, who was immobilized on a stretcher, under sedation. After the basic report, the soldier and the spy stood side by side, without saying anything.

* * *

Back on the astral plane, Natasha was finally seeing her other self. Fighting against her pain, she straightened up and concentrated a little harder. After a while she got the answer she wasn't sure she wanted.

"It's like you said. Autopilot. I can see her thoughts too, and she sounds like me," she confirmed somewhat annoyed. "So what does that make of us? Shadows?"

"We don't know anything for sure," Steve pondered, trying to ease her worries. "But it means you're not a product of my imagination."

However, she was truly upset, "I can't read anyone else. Can you?"

"No, just me… him," he answered, observing attentively the duo's interaction. "But there's something wrong. His feelings are a little… confusing… I'm not sure that's the right word," he shook his head.

After pausing for a moment, she agreed. "Yeah. They look… uncomfortable. Besides, they're not talking to each other. Not like we usually do."

Realization hit him, and he nodded disappointedly, "No… they're not. Why?"

"She's out of focus, as if she's missing something…"

"That's it!" he exclaimed, turning to her, "Do you think they're missing us?"

"Maybe," still distressed, she just rolled her eyes. "Whatever we are."

Looking back to the transparent wall, he continued his pondering. "His thoughts remain coherent, though. The priority is to take care of Clint – and secure the scepter. But he's worried about her too. He thinks that she may be feeling guilty about Clint being wounded." Frowning instantly, he turned to her, and asked, "Are you?"

Natasha answered dryly, "Of course I am."

"None of that's your fault, Nat," Steve reassured confidently, "And Clint will be fine."

"Until the next time." The look on her face was one of deep remorse and concern, as she confessed, "I should've asked Hulk to deal with that bunker in the first place, so none of that would have happened."

"Accidents can happen anytime, anywhere, unfortunately."

"Says the man with plans and backup plans," she replied blankly.

"That's non sense. No one could've predicted that."

"She's definitely feeling responsible, and if he thought about this…" raising her eyebrows, she continued, "You're blaming me too."

"You know I'm not. And he's not blaming anyone either. He wants to talk to her…" Steve spoke firmly, pointing to the wall, but after a moment, he was nothing but disappointed, "I just don't understand why he doesn't."

Averting her eyes, she replied, "Well, the fact is that her partner got hurt – she failed."

"Both versions of you are stubborn. That's a nightmare," he sighed, but his smile was sweet and sincere, showing that he was trying his best to make her feel better.

It worked a bit, and she gave him a small bump with her shoulder, before saying, "No rest for the wicked. She's gonna take care of her other assignment."

* * *

Another thing that Bruce and Hulk had in common, apart from their hate for each other, was to be really troubled after a transformation. The big guy would simply unleash his anger – exactly what was expected from him. But the shy doctor would need a lot more effort to try to rest and relax, while haunted by the fear of having caused more damage than good.

On board of the Quinjet, he was listening to classical music when Natasha approached to check on him, saying, "The lullaby worked better than ever."

"Just wasn't expecting the code-green," Bruce replied, visibly ashamed.

"If you hadn't been there, there would've been double casualties." Always a master at masking her true emotions, she replied almost impassively, "My best friend would've been a treasured memory."

That justification didn't comfort him, as he tried to explain, "You know, sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn't exactly what I want to hear."

Bruce's doubts and hesitation only meant that Natasha had failed him too. Hiding her own disappointment, she asked, "How long before you trust me?"

The fear reflected in his voice matched the deep sadness in his face, as he answered, "It's not you I don't trust."

Knowing that her words wouldn't be enough, Natasha sought for support from her other teammate. "Thor, report on the Hulk?"

"The gates of Hel are filled with the screams of his victims," the god of Thunder answered with pride, but his words hit Bruce even harder. The Asgardian's tactlessness also left both Steve and Natasha speechless, and they opened their mouths in disbelief. When he realized his mistake, Thor tried to make amends, "But, not the screams of the dead, of course, no, wounded screams, mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and… gout."

Nonetheless, the damage was already done, and the doctor kept his face buried in his hands, absolutely mortified.

From the cockpit, Tony called his attention, "Hey Banner, Dr. Cho is on her way in from Seoul. Is it okay if she sets up in your lab?"

"Uh, yeah, she knows her way around," Bruce answered.

"Thanks," Tony replied, before talking back to JARVIS, "Tell her to prep everything, Barton's gonna need the full treatment."

"Very good, sir," the A.I. replied promptly.

"JARVIS, take the wheel."

"Yes, sir. Approach vector is locked."

Deep inside, Tony was also troubled about what could've happened, and couldn't stop thinking about the apocalyptic vision. Nonetheless, he approached Steve and Thor without sharing his fears. Instead, he praised their successful mission of retrieving Loki's Scepter.

"Feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but…"

Thor replied with satisfaction, "No, but this, this brings it to a close."

"As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. I don't just mean weapons," Steve spoke, still preoccupied with what he saw in the fortress. "Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?"

"Banner and I will give it the look before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?" Tony asked Thor, and invited, "I mean, just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying, right?"

The Asgardian Prince wouldn't reject a celebration, "Yes, yes, of course. Victory should be honored with revels."

"Yeah. Who doesn't love revels?" Tony continued, "Captain?"

Steve agreed with a shy smile, "Hopefully, this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra. So, yes, revels."

* * *

Through the transparent wall, they were still trying to understand the complex situation, and Natasha was feeling down.

"Clint's hurt, Bruce doesn't trust her, and Cap doesn't talk to her. Couldn't be better."

"Nat, please…"

"See? Since when do I whine this much? This can't be real."

Patting her shoulder gently, Steve offered his support, "I'm frustrated too. But we'll figure this out, okay? We always do."

"I don't like being trapped," she admitted, "Especially outside my own body."

"Me neither. This place is messing with us."

Just by the sound of his voice, she knew how defeated he felt too. "I think you're right," she laid back on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder, seeking for some familiar comfort for them both.

After a while, he complimented, "You're doing a great job with Bruce, giving him confidence, helping him to understand how the Hulk is important for the team. It kept us safe on many occasions."

Still uneasy, she replied with shame, "Hulk trusts me, but Bruce doesn't. Guess who's smarter?"

"That's not fair. Bruce is a troubled soul. You need to give him some time."

"We don't have time for mistakes when lives are at stake."

Despite the accuracy of her arguments, Steve would never quit. "It doesn't mean you failed. And I'm sure Clint doesn't blame you either."

"Clint has a lot of important things on his mind. I can assure you that I'm not his concern, nor should I be. I'm his partner – my job is to watch his back."

"That's what you did. You took care of him, like you always do, for us all."

"You're a good man, Steve. Clint and I are the same. Spies don't trust everyone, and that's why I shouldn't let him down."

His answer took her by surprise. "You're my best partner, Nat… and my friend."

Shaking her head, she looked down, "Told you, you might be in the wrong business."

"Maybe I am," he spoke with honest determination, "But that's my choice."

Quickly changing the focus from herself, she asked, "How about Thor? You two have been bonding lately."

"We're both soldiers, commanders who faced war. And he's a fish out of water too, so it's easy for me to relate. But let's face it; he's an alien and a Prince. I'm only his strongest mortal teammate."

"And Sam?"

"He's a great guy, also a soldier. But I'm always Captain America for him. As much as he tries to connect with the man, he respects the hero too much."

"And I don't?" she replied before thinking, turning back to look at him.

"You always treated me like an equal, Nat. You never idolized me, or feared me," he answered straightforwardly, "And you beat the crap out of me, any chance you have."

That was the most amazing thing he had ever said to her, and he had told her great things. Because Natasha felt the exactly same way – Steve had been the one who had always treated her with respected but not fear… and never as an object. Even so, she remained on top of her game, and teased him, "So I drive you crazy and you like it?"

He gave her a small laugh, "You make me feel normal. A fool, yes, so many times. But human… like Bucky did."

Touched by the melancholy in his voice, she replied with understanding, "You miss him."

"I've known him all my life. And now he's running from me."

Although they've shared a lot, over the past years, Natasha didn't feel that she deserved this place in Steve's life… his friendship… him. He was too loyal and noble for someone like her. It was too much of a burden to think that she would fail him, sooner or later.

Trying to keep him at a distance, she sounded unaffected, "And you got stuck with me. Tough times."

"I trust you. That's not gonna change," with those simple words, he broke through her last walls, just by being him.

Staring at him with her unmasked eyes, she felt exposed and yet safe - as only he could make her feel. "You shouldn't," she murmured, "You'll be disappointed."

Once again, he opened his warm smile that would melt even the coldest heart. "Well, that's also my choice, right?"

She couldn't help but smile, and he gazed at her for a moment, before continuing, "I don't know what's real or not here, and I'm still feeling hurt, tired. But what I know is that it has been a long time since I had someone I could trust and talk to… like you. So, I'm not going anywhere."

"Not that we actually can." Despite the teasing words, her voice was somehow soft.

"See? You don't cut me any slack!" he smiled shyly, letting his head fall on the couch.

"And you like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ref: Cartoons: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes 1x08 (2010) "Some Assembly Required" – [Tony] The quinjets. Weapons, shields, and an airspeed of Mach-8 for those of us who can't fly.


	5. I don't have a girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I had family and health issues that kept me away. Thank God, everything it's getting better. Writing definitely helps me to deal with it all. Thank you for all your kind words and support. It means a lot to me. :)

 

* * *

**"I don't have a girlfriend."**

* * *

**New York.**

The world-renowned geneticist Dr. Helen Cho was already waiting in the Tower when the Avengers landed. Straight away, the medical crew removed Clint on a rolling stretcher, and Natasha accompanied his transfer to the emergency care facility.

Entering the Quinjet, Maria Hill greeted Tony. "Lab's all set up, boss."

Pointing to Steve, the genius replied sarcastically as ever, "Well, actually, he's the boss. I just pay for everything, and design everything, and make everyone look cooler."

Underneath Tony's aloof remark there was a trace of something deeper and more complex about the Avengers' sponsor. For the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, the most difficult thing wasn't working on a team per se, no, but accepting the second place on it. Beyond question, Captain America's leadership was respected and acknowledged by everybody, even by Iron Man himself. To make things worse, Tony's narcissism and arrogance were even a most dangerous combination when mixed with his veiled PTSD – exactly what could be used to create chaos.

Even so, the Captain didn't pay attention to any complaints whatsoever, keeping the focus on their job. "What's the word on Strucker?" he asked Maria.

Always professional and efficient, the former Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. had completely adapted to working with the Avengers. "NATO's got him," she answered promptly, handing Steve a StarkPad with the mission's report.

Picking out the images, he recognized the duo. "The two enhanced?"

Maria nodded, "Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, twins, orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building." The two of them walked through the Quinjet launching bay, while she continued, "Sokovia had a rough history. It's nowhere special, but it's on the way to everywhere special."

"Their abilities?"

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neuro-electric interfacing, telekinesis, and mental manipulation." After the detailed explanation, she summarized it, "He's fast and she's weird."

Still concerned about the potential of threats, Steve warned, before entering the elevator, "Well, they're going to show up again."

"Agreed. File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments." Tilting her head, she voiced her disapproval, "It's nuts."

"Right," he replied ironically, "What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?"

The parallels between the creation of the super-soldier and the enhanced were evident, no questions about it. While trying to make amends, she sounded even more patronizing. "We're not at war, Captain."

Before leaving, Steve countered straightforwardly, "They are."

Once more the Captain had shown his high moral values and incredible grasp of humanity – qualities that had earned Maria's ultimate respect, a long time ago.

Underneath Tony's main lab, the Iron Legion returned to the automatic repair workshop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve and Natasha were watching split images that were showing their other selves in different places on the Tower. Nonetheless, they were focused on the spy, who was waiting in the medical area, anxious to learn the official medical statement of the archer's condition. If something bad ever happened to her partner, she would have to be the one to talk to his family, and she couldn't even think about disappointing them.

Steve knew her too well, and reassured kindly, "Clint will be okay."

Keeping herself in absolute control, not showing her true emotions, she nodded, while trying to think about something else. In any circumstance, for the super-spy, the best defense was always a good offense.

Narrowing her eyes, she questioned, "Do you like the creepy twins?"

Taken by surprise with her suddenly accusatory tone, he explained, "I understand their motivations. It's different."

Leaning against one of the couch's pillowed arms, Natasha looked straight at Steve, and contested, "Even after what that Wanda has done to us?"

"According to Strange, she didn't know exactly what she was doing."

"So, you do believe him."

Touching his chest, he asked, "I'm not feeling hurt anymore, are you?"

Puzzled, she stretched her muscles for a moment, before responding, "No, just a bit sore."

"The story checks, her name, powers… Until we get a better explanation… It all fits, don't you think?"

"That's not an excuse," she replied definitely annoyed. "Clint could be dead."

"No, and I'm not saying that it is. I'm simply trying to get inside their minds." Steve added with compassion, "They were orphaned too young, left misguided, in a land in ruins. Easy targets for Hydra."

"I was younger, and I didn't volunteer to become a secret KGB assassin." Natasha sounded unaffected, but underneath her sheath of ice there were the shame and regret she had already shown him, a long time ago.

"I know, I'm sorry." Staring at her, he spoke with sheer admiration, "But that's why you're the best of us all."

Confused by his unexpected compliment, she gasped, "What?"

"You understand all sides of the coin," he gave her a half smile, "People like me think there's only two, right?"

"Definitely." She hesitated for a moment, before saying sadly, "But there are… sides… I'd rather have never seen."

"It must not have been easy to make the right choice when you grew up with nothing. That's why I trust your judgment above all others."

Natasha's emerald green eyes opened widely, before she looked down, replying, "There's nothing right in trading the KGB for Hydra."

"We were all tricked by them." Raising his eyebrows, he smiled regretfully, "I died for nothing."

Remembering what she had said, back at Sam's house, she contested firmly, "You know I was just teasing you. You saved tons of lives."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed, "It's okay. I hope they're finished for real this time."

"That's why you empathize with the enhanced? Cause we were all fooled by Hydra?"

"I think that they didn't have a chance to learn from their mistakes yet, as we did."

Frowning for a moment, she went on, with a mix of irritation and respect. "Your integrity never ceases to amaze me."

"I believe in second chances, don't you?"

"Well, I guess I have to. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here."

"Stuck with me," he replied timidly.

Steve looked so youthful and open… irresistible… As she had done many times before, Natasha smirked, averting her eyes, while trying to find something to say… a way out.

They had been trapped there for barely a few hours, but the perspective of escape wasn't good. The super-spy couldn't get too relaxed, although it was becoming increasingly difficult not to do so. She wasn't sure if there was something in the 'magical' environment, or if it was just the comforting presence of the gentleman himself. But the place felt too cozy… too intimate.  _Love is for children. What? Where did that thought come from?_  The situation couldn't be more complicated. Steve was the one man that Natasha couldn't allow to be this close for too long. Deep inside, she knew it, her resistance was starting to fail, and that was the last thing she should do.  _Focus, Romanova._

Centering on the wall, she spoke almost casually, "Speaking about second chances, I think she fancies you."

Completely confused, he looked back and forth between her and the images, before asking, "What? Who?"

"Hill."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think Hill fancies you."

"Oh, God, here we go again," he murmured, burying his face in his hands. "I thought you were done with the matchmaking thing."

"Too much free time around here," she smirked playfully. "Don't you think?"

"No, I don't."

"She declared her loyalty to you against Sitwell."

"Maria's on our side."

"I bet she wants to be on  _your_  side. Trust me."

"I trust you my life," he frowned. "But in this case, you're mistaken. The word is that she likes… Thor, I guess."

"Yeah. She praised his godly arms and all S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about it. But that's precisely the perfect cover. Don't you see?" She winked, "No one notices when she gazes upon you."

"I don't see that either."

Chuckling, she jested, "Like you see any one of the bunch of women flirting with you."

Shaking his head, he looked down with embarrassment, replying, "Believe me. I see everything. It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Women are masters at the art of misdirection."

"Yes, you are," he gave her a small laugh.

Keeping her interrogatory mode, the spy continued calmly, "Are you interested in her? Do you like dark-haired women?"

"No. I'm not interested in any dates at the moment," he answered firmly. "Besides, we work together. It wouldn't be appropriate."

Flinching, she asked with exciting curiosity, "So you're excluding all co-workers?"

Beyond confused by her query and her seemingly disappointed tone, he stared at her for a second, before replying, "What… do you mean?"

But she didn't skip a bit, and teased, "I thought you liked blondes. You didn't call Sharon. She's CIA now."

"No. Of course I wouldn't call her. She's related to my old friend Peggy Carter. It would be too weird… wrong."

Natasha paused, scrutinizing him attentively, and spoke with gentleness, "Peggy was the woman in the photo in that bunker, wasn't she? Brown hair. Gorgeous."

"Yes…"

"I understand. Sharon probably grew up idolizing you, with photos and all the fan stuff. Like Coulson."

"Now you're exaggerating."

"I don't think so. You have been the hero for so many generations. That's why it's not easy to find someone without a slightly… fangirl obsession." Punctuating the last words, she made him blush, and teased even harder, "At least not an American."

"Why are you always trying to set me up with someone else?"

Straightforwardly, she carried on, "I'm being your friend. That's not what you want from me?"

"No!" He thought, visibly ashamed,  _Did I say it too quickly? Damn it, Rogers._

"Ah… So, who do you want me to be?"

This time, he couldn't evade her question, and stuttered, "I… That's not what I meant. You are my friend. And I don't want you to be anyone but yourself." After a deep breath, he smiled bashfully, "Just… I don't need a girlfriend. Stop trying to fix me, okay?"

"I'm not trying to fix you."

"Well, that kind of sounded like that was what you were doing," he gave her a half laugh.

Pursing her lips, Natasha admitted, "I want to understand you better."

"Can't you just ask me what do you want to know?"

"Fair enough. Are you still in love with Peggy Carter?"

Taken by surprise with her blunt question, Steve answered quickly, "She is married, with kids, grandkids."

"That's not an answer."

"No."

"It means you're not in love with her, or you're not gonna answer me?"

Their moment was disrupted as they saw the archer coming out from the emergency room…

* * *

After having his wounds stitched and received the appropriate medicine shots, Clint woke up with Natasha by his side. They brought him to Bruce's lab still under sedation, which would be necessary for him to undergo Dr. Cho's healing procedure.

Observing the high-tech machine that was rebuilding the archer's damaged cells, the spy narrowed her eyes. "You sure he's going to be okay?" Natasha asked Helen while smiling back to Clint. "Pretending we need this guy really brings the team together."

Partners and best-friends for a long time, the two spies always took care of each other, especially after dangerous missions. The grin on the archer's face showed how safe he felt with the spy's presence.

"There's no possibility of deterioration," the geneticist explained, "The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacrum."

"She is creating tissue," Bruce added with admiration.

"If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration cradle could do this in twenty minutes," Helen complained.

Bringing beverages, Tony teased, "Oh, he's flatlining. Call it. Time."

"No, no, no! I'm going to live forever," Clint chuckled, "I'm gonna be made of plastic."

Smiling with pride, the geneticist replied, "You'll be made of you, Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference."

The sudden personal reference didn't seem to please the archer, and he spoke quite seriously, "Well, I don't have a girlfriend."

"That I can't fix," Helen answered sharply, and then, turned to the genius. "This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust."

"Well, that is exactly the plan." Tony smirked, before inviting, "And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday."

"Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties," she refused, but after a second thought, she asked ashamedly, "Will Thor be there?"

* * *

Back in the astral plane, Steve joked shyly, "They all fancy Thor."

"Not me," Natasha replied with an enigmatic grin.

Thousands things were passing across their minds, but they choose to stay in silence. They both valued their friendship a lot, and there were lines that they didn't dare to cross… yet. The key would be to find a way to survive the confinement.

In the days that follow, the soldier and the spy recovered completely from their injuries, while learning to explore the magical cell they were trapped in. Everything was minded controlled, even the screen on the wall, which they could make stop or fade to black, just by concentrating hard. Anything they needed, like a bathroom or a bedroom, would simply appear, fully furnished with supplies to attend both of them. Like prisoners in captivity, they maintained a daily disciplined routine, including workouts and training, to keep their minds and bodies ready for what was yet to come.

The one thing that remained impossible was to find an exit.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them all, and despite Dr. Strange's secret efforts, the forces of chaos were already installed inside Tony, clouding his brilliant mind.

The genius became completely obsessed with the advanced alien code that JARVIS found inside the scepter, hoping to use it as a peacekeeping force. "This could be it, Bruce. This could be the key to creating ULTRON. If we can harness this power, apply it to my Iron Legion protocol."

More worryingly, everyone around seemed to be affected, starting with Bruce, who mused, "It's a mad-sized 'if'."

"Our job is 'if'," Tony stated, challenging his fellow scientist to join the clandestine quest.

The outstanding doctor was too easily convinced to break everyone's trust. "So you're going for artificial intelligence and you don't want to tell the team."

"That's right, you know why? Because we don't have time for a city hall debate. I don't want to hear the 'man was not meant to meddle' medley," Tony said blatantly. "I see a suit of armor around the world."

"Sounds like a cold world, Tony."

"I've seen colder. This one, this very vulnerable blue one? It needs ULTRON. Peace in our time."

Two of the most intelligent men on Earth were acting blindly, with arrogance and recklessness. Using their superior scientific expertise, they wanted to impose their beliefs upon their fellow teammates… not unlike dictators.

None of them seemed concerned about the scepter's evil past – when Loki had used it to mind-control Hawkeye and Erik Selvig, among other agents, or when its simple presence had affected the Avengers' minds, turning them against each other, what almost ended up destroying the Helicarrier.

That was a too basic mistake that would have severe consequences. After all, they were dealing with something completely… unknown.

Not long ago, when S.H.I.E.L.D. had been recovering Chitauri lost equipment, three firefighters died after being infected with a lethal alien virus, which was passed along from a warrior helmet, through electrostatic shock. A member of Coulson's team, the biotech genius Jemma Simmons, almost lost her life, before finding an antiserum.

Like its biological counterpart, the code found inside the scepter was hostile to humans. But weirdly enough, even JARVIS seemed to be somehow affected by the chaos. The A.I. failed to inform the possible dangerous outcomes and their percentage of risks, while deciphering its code, and didn't take the appropriate security measures to test it.

They activated the unknown program without knowing its true origin and purpose, allowing it to run free. Working like a computer virus, it infected ULTRON… and attacked JARVIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About this chapter, I tried my best to keep it light, but I teach Computer Science, so it's very hard not to ramble. Besides, I love JARVIS! To be honest, this note is taking me longer than the chapter itself. I know that not everybody reads it, but it's important to me to write it.
> 
> Tony once said that magic is science that we don't understand yet. That's okay. But science isn't magic. So, to try and explain something with 'science', even in the fiction world, it has to make a minimum sense, right? The cartoons got it right, simple, and yet, perfectly plausible - ULTRON took control of the Tower, Iron Man's suits and satellites, forcing Tony to shut down all his systems. (Check the references.)
> 
> I won't bother you with technical blabbing, but just to make it simple. 
> 
> Basically, Artificial Intelligence implies that robots are able to make their own decisions and learn from experience. Since they're much faster than us, and can access lots of data at once, they're more efficient, and dangerous.
> 
> And codes: think about iOS, Mac, Windows and Android. Apples and pies, right? Alien would be... a rock!
> 
> It's not the first time that the MCU drops the ball with JARVIS, making him too smart or too dumb, just to fit the plot. This time they went too far. JARVIS was able to decipher an alien code written in an alien language, running on an alien computer inside the mind gem - one of the powerful infinity stones. Anyway, it means that the code was translated to be integrated into ULTRON's protocols. Therefore, JARVIS was able to read it, and should have identified the hostile programming instantly. Only he didn't.
> 
> Then, ULTRON was born and too quickly outsmarted JARVIS, taking control of everything. Yet, he also made a dumb choice - instead of using the Iron Man's suits, he chose the weaker Iron Legion. That was the super villain.
> 
> Even having human-like personalities, machines can't fail like we do. It doesn't work for me. It's sad to see a story created to fit the scenes, not otherwise.
> 
> What do you think? Please, talk to me!
> 
> Please, forgive any English mistake, my 1st language is Portuguese. Commentaries in Spanish are welcomed too.
> 
> Love you all,  
> Xoxo Mari
> 
> **References** : _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ interview [Chris Evans] Did I say that WAY too quickly?  
>  **Ref** : TV Series: **_Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_.** (2013)  
>  1x01 Pilot - [Ward] I don't think Thor is technically a god. [Hill] Well, you haven't been near his arms.  
> 1x06 F.Z.Z.T. - [Jemma] I believe the firefighters initially contracted the virus when they cleaned the helmet, the friction activated some long-decaying Chitauri organism. (...) How it spreads... not through the air or through direct fluid transfer, but through electrostatic shock.  
>  **Ref** : Cartoon: **_Avengers Assemble_** (2013) 2x15 "Avengers Disassembled" - [Tony about ULTRON] He's got my armors, my tower and my satellites.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to ask me anything and forgive any English mistake, my 1st language is Portuguese. Commentaries in Spanish are welcomed too.  
> xoxo Mari


End file.
